Prudence Gone
by smeetie13
Summary: When Shax kills Prue, what will Piper and Phoebe do to get her back? DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show or any character associated with it.


Prudence Gone

Shax disappeared and left two of the three Halliwell sisters near-dying. Prue and Piper laid on the floor with blood trickling form their ears. Leo had felt that there was something wrong and orbed into the manor to find his wife and sister-in-law hanging by a thread.

Leo, of course, held out a hand to heal his wife. When her breathing returned to normal the glowing of his hand faded. She opened her eyes and looked to her husband. He had tears in his eyes and she knew exactly what was wrong. She pushed herself off the ground and to her sister. "Prue? Come on honey wake up. We need to vanquish the demon. Come on, please." She shook her and tried her hardest not accept what she knew had just happened. If Barbas were here, he could've gotten Piper without even trying. He worst fear had come true: losing a sister. "Prue." She sobbed holding her sister's body close to her own. She sobbed and just held her sister.

Down in the Underworld, Phoebe knew something awful had just happened. Throughout the past three years, her intuitive abilities sky-rocketed because of her power of premonition. "Cole, we have to go back up. I think something happened to one my sisters."

"You made your choice, Phoebe. We cannot go back up there." The half-demon told her. He said so partially for her safety, but mostly for his own. He was the Sources best demon and wouldn't risk it after he had made a deal with the Source and destroying Tempus.

The look on her face went from concerned to angry, "Damn it Cole! Take me up there now!" She shouted at him, "Something wrong happened to one of my sisters and I need to make sure they are okay!"

Cole grabbed her tightly by the shoulders and growled at her, "Phoebe, I will not risk dying or you dying for this! I have worked too-" She had already broken free of him and slapped him.

"Fine if you don't take me, I will go by myself." She began a spell off the top of her head,

"_Powers of the witches rise,_

_Course unseen across the skies._

_Bring me back to the place I know_

_To my sisters, is where I must go."_

Lights began to swirl around her and she was whisked away by magic. Once Phoebe was gone, Cole roared in complete anger.

Phoebe appeared in the manor at the bottom of the stairs to see Piper holding Prue. "What's going on?" The moment she asked, she knew what had happened. She ran over and dropped beside her sisters. She brushed the hair away from Prue's, now cold, face. Tears immediately dropped from her eyes, "Leo, do something! Heal her!" She shouted at him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Piper shaking her head.

Leo's eyes were filled with guilt as he cried out his response, "I can't heal the dead." He buried his face in his palms while the two living sisters held each other along with Prue's body, crying. Piper held her breath when she heard it: sirens coming toward the house.

"We've gotta do something, the police are showing up. Leo, get the book." He blankly looked at her, "NOW!" He was quickly gone and back with a bright, blue light. He had the book with him. She snatched it from him while Phoebe held her other sister, trying to calm down.

Piper flipped through the pages of the book quickly. Scanning everything on each page, demons, potions, vanquishing spells and finally the spell she was looking for. The sirens were much closer now and Piper frantically rearranged some words and added some new ones. The sirens stopped and she heard doors slamming. She quickly began the chant,

"_Let this scene of murder become but a dream_

_As I cause this treachery to become unseen."_

All aspects of the house that were destroyed by Shax had been repaired. Prue's body had vanished and found itself on the couch looking as if she was sleeping. The Dr's body was taken somewhere that no one knew. There was a sudden pounding on the door as the last shard of glass was put back into place by the spell.

"L.A.P.D., we have a warrant!" An angry voice shouted from behind the door and the kicked the door in. "Piper Halliwell? Phoebe Halliwell?"

Both witches looked at the cops un-amused, "Can we help you?" Piper said quietly and impatiently.

"We were informed that there was a disturbance." The cop replied.

Phoebe, and Piper both, glared at them all, "A disturbance? You got a warrant for a disturbance?" Phoebe crossed her arms and her older sister put her hand son her hips waiting for the answer.

"Yes."

"We don't have time for this!" Piper took her chances and flashed her hands at them, successfully freezing the cops. She stepped up and snagged the paper from the officer and read it over. From what she understood, this warrant was for a simple disturbance. Her spell must have changed much more than that. "Phoebe, look at this." Over her shoulder her sister read it.

Phoebe knew why the document read that way, "Piper, I made a deal with the Source that if Tempus rewound time to just before the attack, that I would stay in the Underworld. The warrant must've been changed when time was turned back." She explained.

"Alright, well how the hell are supposed to get them out of here? We need to bring Prue back!" Suddenly she had an idea; she weaved through the crowd of officers and stood on the porch. She flashed her hands to a spot across the street. Suddenly a small explosion set a bush on fire. She turned to the police members and motioned for them to become unfrozen, "Maybe instead of wasting your time here, you should do something across the street." The men in uniform quickly turned and ran out the door to the fire.

Piper shut and locked the door behind her when she came in. She had a plan, she could summon Prue's spirit and with the right potion and spell, they could use the power of three to bring her back. "Phoebe, we need to get up to the attic, grab the book." Her sister grabbed the book while Piper was well on her way up the stairs. When they finally go to the attic, Piper began to scrye for Prue, "If she hasn't moved on yet then her soul should still be in the astral realm, right?" She wrapped the chain loosely around a pen that belonged to her older sister. The crystal swung around while Phoebe had started putting out the candles in a circle.

The crystal dropped and it turned out that Prue's soul was still in the astral plane. Piper got up and began to throw certain ingredients in the small cauldron next to the map. Mandrake root, yarrow and gypsy blood, to name a few things, went into the pot. Piper pricked her finger and let it bleed into the brew. Phoebe noticed and participated by sticking her finger and bleeding as well. "Should I try to get some of Prue's blood?" Phoebe asked and her sister nodded her head. When Piper knew her sister wasn't in the room, she opened up a small bottle that was never meant to be used: fairy wings. She took a pinch of them and dropped them into the boiling mixture. Piper knew what she was doing. Black magic was never an option, but it was now a last resort. She added some leprechaun gold dust- also an item used in black magic.

With the note pad and pen they sisters kept near all of the potions materials she began to scribble words and rhymes. She had finally come up with the perfect combinations of words and phrases. She spoke quickly and quietly,

"_May the power of darkness lace_

_In this potion it will embrace_

_May this brew bring to life_

_The sister lost in a demon fight._"

Phoebe rushed back into the room with plenty of blood in a phial. She poured it into the cauldron that spewed black and purple smoke. "Should we summon her now?" Phoebe asked.

"Let me bottle this potion." She took the baster and used it to fill a rather large phial. She capped it and stuck it in her pocket. She stood next to her sister and they both began the spell,

"_Hear these words,_

_Hear my cry_

_Spirit from the other side;_

_Cross now_

_The Great Divide!"_

Little lights flew around in a circle a silhouette appeared in the circle of candles. The body appeared and it wasn't who they thought it would be. In the spot where Prue should be stood their mother; Pattie, "Girls, Prue has not reached the other side yet. She cannot be summoned. She must accept her fate. May I ask why you are trying to reach her?" The look on her face was concerned.

Piper laced her fingers together below her chin and looked to the floor, "We are summoning her to bring her back to life." Phoebe stood beside her and nodded her head.

"I wish you could, but that just isn't possible. It was Prue's destiny to be killed by that demon." Pattie spoke.

Piper was suddenly enraged, "And it's our destiny to bring her back dammit!" She waved her hand and her mother began to fade away. "That's our sister, not just another witch at the Elders' disposal! We are bringing her back and I know just how to do it." Piper stormed to the other side of the attic and reached into the chest that held all of their witchy necessities. She grabbed the poppet and left to her older sister's room.

Phoebe closely followed, "What exactly do you plan to do Piper?" She was annoyed with her older sister. Their eldest sibling had just died and she was running around the house making potions and summoning spirits.

Piper came out of the bedroom with a necklace wrapped around the poppet. "We need to go down stairs and get to her body. We are bringing her back!" She quickly started down the stairs and her sister followed again. All the while down the stairs she came up with another spell. When they reached her sister's body on the couch, Piper set the poppet, pen and paper, and the potion on the coffee table beside the couch.

"_From the other side into our own_

_Come and make your presence known._

_Prue, I command your spirit_

_Enter this poppet!"_

The spell seemed to work because the poppet glowed red, like when Prue would astral project herself somewhere. When Piper's belief was satisfied, she began writing something. She sat writing, crossing out, circling things and erasing. She tore off a piece of paper when she knew she had the right spell.

Leo had made himself known once more, "Piper, do you know what you're doing?" Piper shot daggers at him, "What if she's not meant to come back? It will only be a matter of time before something else comes along to kill her again!" Hearing her husband's words hurt and only fueled her to do what she did next. She flashed her hands at him with no intent to freeze. She blew him up. Of course he came back since he is a white-lighter, but she did it nonetheless. When he reappeared she froze him.

Phoebe knew better than to say anything, because in the end of this situation she knew she would have her sister back. Piper picked up the potion and piece of paper. Phoebe grabbed the Prue-poppet and Piper put her hand on it too. When Phoebe touched the paper she gasped.

She closed her eyes and saw what was going to happen in the near future. Shax was whirling through the door and blasting her and Piper. The vision ended and Phoebe freaked out, "Shax is coming we need to do the spell now!"

Piper threw the potion on her dead sister and they began to chant together,

"_Phoebe, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda_

_Astrid, Lauren, Helena and Grace_

_Bring Prue's life back_

_To her body and to this space!"_

The sisters were just in the nick of time when Shax appeared behind them and blasted them. They flew into the wall by the fireplace and fell to the floor. Leo quickly unfroze since Piper was out. He sprang to heal them when the big, blue demon sent another blast at them.

It never reached them because it was deflected. "Witch!" The demon shouted. Prudence Halliwell was alive once more and ready to kick some demon ass. Before you knew it, her two sisters were beside her. They joined hands and began to recite the Power of Three spell,

"_Evil wind that blows,_

_That which forms below._

_No longer may you dwell,_

_Death takes you with this spell."_

The demon began to spin out of control, screaming and shouting in pain. Suddenly with a flash, the monster was gone. The women turned toward each other, they hugged each other tightly, "Thank you Piper, for not giving up." Prue looked at her younger sister, "I knew you would figure out what you needed to do. Even though I couldn't help, I watched." She turned to face her angel, brother-in-law, "Next time, try healing two of us!" She punched him in the arm and smiled. Prue was glad that she was alive again. She wouldn't have been able to accept the fact that she wouldn't be able to be with her sisters. This entire situation proved to her that the Charmed Ones were the unstoppable witches and sisters.

XXX

Music was bumping and people were dancing. People ordered drinks while the band played. At P3, the sisters sat in a private booth while their white-lighter tended bar. "So, what was it like being dead?" Phoebe asked.

"Since I was stuck in the astral realm, it just felt like I projected myself so far that I couldn't get back into my body." Prue explained. The youngest Halliwell nodded her head. Prue took a sip of her drink before speaking again, "And Piper! That potion?!" She said in a gladly astounded voice, "The only reason that spell worked was because of the potion. How did you know to add the wings?"

"Wings?" Phoebe furrowed her brow at her sisters.

Piper nodded her head, "Uh, yeah. I used black magic in that potion."

Phoebe looked angry for a second, but then accepted it. She hugged her eldest sister, "I'm just happy you're not dead!" The trio laughed.

"Me too! The Charmed Ones are back in business!" Prue proclaimed.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, this story was one I've wanted to write for a long time and finally had some time and inspiration to do it. Charmed is my favorite show and Prue was my favorite character. I hope you guys liked it! This was my first entirely 3rd person story so let me know how it was! Thank you guys so much!


End file.
